User talk:BROOKLYN RAGE!
Hi guys i run an evol deck hey its imbored 18 from DN my username is thewarriorwithin, thanks again of thinking of me as a worthy opponent Chapter Six : Recreation of Greek Mythology Charlie, Robert and Mike were sitting in the Kraemers garden, discussing tactics, wondering why Raiko was back on Earth. It was a curious affair. "ROBERT!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!??" came a voice from the gate. Running towards them was a girl with a backpack on and furious red hair. "Hey Lauren" said Mike "How have you been ?" "What's going on ?" asked Lauren glaring at Robert, failing to notice Mike's cheerful greeting. Charlie at this point was inching slowly away. But he was spotted by Lauren, who glared at him, but softer than she had at Robert. "Uuh, ... Hi, Lauren" said Charlie and he smiled nervously. "How are you ?" She ignored him and turned back to Robert, who was cowering under her menacingly evil stare. Her red hair made her look scarier, shining in the sunlight made her head look like it was on fire, reflecting of of her raging red hair. Lauren waled up to Robert and punched him in the stomach. He looked relieved, but fine otherwise. She nodded briefly at Mike and barely looked at Charlie for a few seconds. All he could muster was a weak sort of grimace. She broke the tense silence by repeating her initial question, but more softly "What's going on ? Why is Charlie here ?". "Well, it's a long story, but I can resume it quite easily" said Charlie "that bitch Raiko is back on Earth, we need to take him down, we don't know how or why, but if he's here, it won't be for a vacation". Laurens eyes were the size of large chicken eggs and her mouth was wide open."Wow" was all she could manage to say before she turned and ran back towards the gate, before she could get to the gate, Charlie grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. "Where do you think you're going ?" asked Charlie. "TO GET MY GAUNTLET YOU IDIOT, I'M COMING WITH YOU!"she yelled in his face. "I don't think so" said Charlie "you're staying here, I don't want you getting killed, you're too young." She looked disgustedly at him. She pulled her arm from his grasp and stormed towards the gate, but then a clown materialised in front of her. It bowed and started dancing. "Peten, escort miss Lauren to her house, do not let her get killed, do not let her touch her gauntlet" demanded Charlie. Lauren scowled, but then carried on stomping towards the gate, pursued by Peten, flipping and dancing. When they stepped out of the gate there was definatly something waiting for them. Judging by the scream that came unmistakably from Lauren. Over the garden wall, they saw what was making her scream. Reptilianne Medusa, her eyes wide and yellow, with slits for pupils. Her snake-like hair hissing and spitting. Her piercing stare scared them stiff. Or maybe, it was just that they were turning to stone. There feet were solid marble. Robert was the first to act, playing his Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En which looked at Medusa and fell to the ground, Medusa's effect would cripple any monster they summoned. They were stuck. Quit literally, there knees were stone. Charlie acted tthis time, summoning his Clock Resonator in defense position. Stalling wouldn't help. As expected, Medusa used her effect on Clock, who didn't fall. But stood strong. Charlie, up to his waist in marble, summoned three Peten's, he then followed with Shield & Sword making the Peten's stronger aswell as Clock. "ATTACK PETENS, CLOCK, THIS IS OUR LAST HOPE!" which was true, Charlie's arms were stone, he wouldn't be able to play cards anymore. The clowns launched a full throttle attack on Reptilianne Medusa, their knives whiring through the air, as if they weren't but mere circus tools, but weapons, sharp and silver. They left long cuts on Medusa's thick reptilian scales. Her movements were slow, her reactions, her clawed swipes, credit had to go to Clock Resonator, working it's magic, quite literally. Medusa shrivelled to dust just as Charlie's nose became stone. Mike had been stone already, and, typically like Mike, she has doing Husain Bolt's winning pose. It was close. Very close. But Mike was still stone and Robert was up to his neck in stone, they hadn't been returned to normal. Thats when Charlie realised what was wrong. Medusa had sisters.Two sisters, and he didn't realise they were there because they had been preparing for a sneak attack. Charlies feet were turning to stone again, but faster than before, because there were two of them. He was up to his knees. He had no choice,he didn't want to, but he pulled five cards. "I SUMMON SLATE WARRIOR AND TUNE HIM WITH MY DARK RESONATOR, COME FORTH DARK HIGHLANDER!! NOW, CLOCK, TUNE TO SHI EN, STARDUST DRAGON, DESCEND !! NOW BORN FROM THE STORM, HE IS THE KING OF THUNDER, EMPOREROF LIGHTNING, DESCEND THUNDER END DRAGON !!!". Dark Highlander, the tall dark cloaked figure holding its scythe, ready for combat. Stardust Dragon spread its wings and Diamond Dust glittered in the air around it. A churning storm cloud appeared above them, a dark, unforgiving grey. Lightning struck the ground, and from the center of the cloud appeared, Thunder End Dragon, electricity crackling across its scales, when it roared, it echoed. But Charlie had fallen over, fully turned to stone. Unable to command his monsters, he had used his remaining energy and all he could do was nothing. End of Chapter 6 : Recreation of Greek Mythology. Nice Evolution RE: Dueling network link Thanks, maybe i'll see you there. just remember: "It's your move!" Glad I could help. My name on dn is GearfriedThe Synchro btw Evolution Is The TESTINGUser:Blaze7tyler (Flames will consume you) hey brook! i hope u remember me and..lol i find myself asking, did u ever thought of using that rank 6 sacred in your evols? i mean you get soldde real quick so why not use another rank 6 monsters? until next time, try being good with boris,look out for shapesnatch and beware of my wind-up deck LG talk My own Guides 19:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) problem with the duel network link are you sure this is the right link? i registered and asked for an email resend 15 times! can you help me out?--Bakuganman (talk • ) 19:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The email always all ears in the junk or spam mail try there Evolution Is The Oh good, someone else is on at this ongodly hour... Could you please take over undoing that malicious vandals edits, I've had enough and need sleep. --> Summoned Skull 2: Electric Boogaloo 08:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll do what I can Evolution Is The Thank you Brooklyn, you are a scholar and a gent. Beware, he likes to take pages and make them so big that your computer will crash if you try to load them. --> Summoned Skull 2: Electric Boogaloo 08:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) In case you didn't know, you can simply look at the history and undo them, and no worries I'm on my iPad while doing this and it has no problem loading pages. Evolution Is The Hey, thanks for taking over last night, I was too tired to mess around with that guy. Was he still messing up pages after I left? --> Summoned Skull 2: Electric Boogaloo 18:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) That wasn't last night for me. It was about 11 in the morning. I hit another vandal but he was easily undone. Everything is fine now. Evolution Is The Oh, right sorry, it was nearly 4 am for me, and I forgot other time zones exist! But seriously, thanks. There's rarely anyone on around that time, so vandals think it's cool to come on and mess up lots of pages. I just happened to be still awake, and I'm glad you came along. I hope I'm not sounding overly excited over this little thing, but it was muuch appreciated. --> Summoned Skull 2: Electric Boogaloo 18:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC)